


Smile

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lacrymosa [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Motherhood, Useless Lesbians, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet





	Smile

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/44085411590/in/dateposted-public/lightbox/)

Ten years.

Ten years and one day, today. 

Three thousand, six hundred and fifty-one days. 

And on almost every single one of those mornings, the gods had seen fit to allow her the privilege of waking up like this. Perhaps not exactly like this, no. Jaina didn't always have her head resting on her chest. And there wasn't always a small wet spot on her shirt beneath her gently parted lips. 

But today there was. Today, her powerful, intelligent, sensual wife had, essentially, leaked on her. 

And it made her smile. Uncontrollably. So much so that her face began to ache. 

She lifted the hand that wasn't attached to the arm currently wrapped around her and traced the lines of her face so lightly she didn't even stir. She found soft, whitening strands of hair and let them fall through her fingertips before she brushed a touch along her brow. She'd always had such nice eyebrows for a human. For anyone, really. And her eyes...how they'd changed over the years. First the deepest, most transparent blue - blue that had caught her attention from across a crowded Inn in Dalaran...and never let it go. For thirty years now. Even when tragedy and destruction had lightened them and filled them with darkness all at once...there had been softness yet left. For her. 

And now, again, the blue of a depthless ocean basking in the sun. Jaina’s eyes didn't need to be open for her to see them. To know how honestly...how transparently they reflected her own love back to her. 

Jaina had been so young when they met. So taken with her. She'd given of herself so freely…and she'd never stopped that, either. A hundred, hundred reasons to stop later...and still, here she was. A warm, gentle weight draped against her. 

She heard movement in the adjacent room and found herself praying the kids would settle back down. She loved them. Gods, did she love them. But she wanted this moment so badly. A moment to breathe. To appreciate. To love her _wife_. 

Oh. She was smiling again. Of course she was. 

Jaina Proudmoore was her _wife_. The mother of her children. Her salvation. Her redemption. Every last good thing in her. 

She let her attention slip for a moment from the steady beat of the heart that had, for so long, been the musical score of all the comfort the world had to offer her and heard nothing from the kids’ room. And she was thankful. Oh, but she knew she would be just as thankful when they inevitably thundered down the hallway and they found their bed a mess of tiny, pointed ears and questions and excitement and love. She knew that because she always was. 

She couldn't wait for the day when the days that they woke together finally outnumbered the days they’d spent apart. When the days of happiness and contentment outnumbered the days of suffering. But they'd gotten a damn good head start. 

“I can feel your eyes on me, beloved.” 

Had she been so distracted she hadn't noticed the shift in her breathing? The slight quickening of her heartbeat against her own chest?

Ah. There they were. Those eyes. Soft, warm pools of proof that there had always been good left in this world. Even if this would have been the only place she had ever found it again. Her hands found the sides of Jaina’s face, cradling it as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with her thumbs. Yet still she couldn't help but stare at the fine, barely visible strands of gold that danced within her irises. She couldn't imagine a human could've seen them. She couldn't imagine a world in which Jaina couldn't be appreciated like this. Every inch of her. Every tiny. Nearly imperceptible detail...imperfect and perfect perfections alike. 

“Where else would they be, Dalah’surfal?” She asked gently as Jaina laid her head back down against her chest and touched the darkened spot on her shirt.

“Sorry.” She whispered - and Sylvanas took her hand to kiss over each of her fingertips in turn, dismissing her apology and causing Jaina to turn her sleepy smile against her chest. 

“You're sweet this morning, .” Jaina murmured quietly, stroking a hand slowly down her side to grip her hip beneath their sheets before her thumb found the line of muscle next to it. Gods, she loved that spot. 

“What are you doing down there, hmm?” 

“I'll tell you if you tell me how long you've been staring at me.” She countered as she kissed the center of her beloved’s chest. 

“An hour...perhaps a little longer.” 

“Gods...why?” But her hand had already started trailing lower. She'd already started moving herself over her to part her legs with her own.

Sylvanas moved to make this easier for her, of course, and when Jaina’s forehead came to rest against her own she tilted her head to speak against her lips. “Because I love the way the sun rises in the gold of your hair.” A soft kiss against a breath that was, for a moment, held as Sylvanas’s words washed over her. 

And just as Sylvanas’s hand began to move into Jaina’s hair and their lips parted slowly against one another those loud, excited footsteps she'd been thinking about earlier became a reality - pointed right for their bedroom door.

A gentle tease of tongue against tongue.

“Thank you.” Sylvanas murmured as Jaina pulled back - resolved that they would have to pick this up later. 

“For what?” She asked as she moved into a more child-friendly position, though she was still as close as could be. 

“My whole world and everything in it.” 

Sylvanas kept her eyes on Jaina even as Warren and Rialyn burst through the door, giggling and jogging up to them to tug themselves up the side of the bed. She watched Jaina turn her attention onto them even as stunned as she was - ever ready to accept them into her arms and listen to their talk of what they'd dreamt as they slept and their various, sometimes impossible to meet breakfast expectations. 

She was smiling again. 

Of course she was.

"Smile"  
Sixx:A.M.

As the light, washes over the morning rise,  
You're still asleep, and that's all right,  
I can be still, cause you look so sweet,  
And beautiful, next to me.

And all my life,  
I've been waiting for someone like you,  
To make me smile,  
You make me feel alive,  
And you're giving me everything,  
I've ever wanted in life,  
You make me smile,  
And I forget to breathe,  
What's an angel like you,  
Ever do with a devil like me.

You make me smile,  
You make me smile,  
You make me smile,  
Smile.

Still in bed, sun is beating down,  
In a hotel room, on the edge of town,  
Wake up baby, it's three hundred miles to drive,  
And the truck-stop preacher, well he says God is on our side.

And all my life,  
I've been waiting for someone like you,  
To make me smile,  
You make me feel alive,  
And you're giving me everything,  
I've ever wanted in life,  
You make me smile,  
And I forget to breathe,  
What's an angel like you,  
Ever do with a devil like me.

A commission for the Lacrymosa/Lithium-verse by the incredibly talented einzbern. 

[Catherine (@_einzbern) | Twitter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2F_einzbern&t=YTAzOGJhOTQxNTFiNGI2ZjE1NzQyNGZiMWM4NTY1M2I4MjZlODFmNyxiODc5MDc1MmMxZDg1NGNkNGY0ZmM4NjNjMjIzOGRiMWUyNmI1Njg3)


End file.
